seeping through the cracks
by young dawn
Summary: If nothing else, he can let him keep these small, fleeting moments of hope, even if they're only in his head.


**Word Count**: 666

**Characters/Pairings**: Alphonse-centricc

**Timeline/Spoilers**: post-FMA 2003 anime, but pre-CoS; spoilers for entire series, including manga storyline

**Summary**: If nothing else, he can let him keep these small, fleeting moments of hope, even if they're only in his head.

**Notes**: I was just thinking about how it had been about two years since I'd last had inspiration for an FMA fic when I found this lovely post on tumblr that gave me just the spark I needed.

sarroora . tumblr post/88354148629/its-sad-but-i-approve-i-love-and-approve-of-the

* * *

><p>.<p>

It happens again that night.

His brother has been missing for almost a year. He says _missing_, but most others believe Edward Elric to be dead at this point. Alphonse knows better, though. '_Brother is out there somewhere, and I'm going to find him._'

Even Winry and Granny Pinako seem doubtful, which crushes the young boy's (he's back to ten years old after all) spirit. But, that's not why he doesn't share it with them. He just doesn't want Auntie Pinako to leave the room because she wants to always appear strong in front of him. He doesn't want to see that faraway, wistful look on Winry's face anymore. Brother had promised that the next time he made Winry cry, they would be tears of joy. _Hadn't he?_

The secret is kept under lock and key for many months.

.

Sig and Izumi visit as often as they can, but Teacher's illness has taken its toll over the years, and she doesn't seem to be improving. Perhaps that is why she has been making such an effort to see him, because one day soon, she won't be able to— Al pushes the dark thought out of his head. No, Teacher just wants to keep him on his toes; she never fails to put him in his place during their sparring matches. As the usual audience to their hand-to-hand combat, Winry once offhandedly mentions that Alphonse's fighting skills used to outmatch even his brother's, whom he always managed to defeat. As soon as the words leave her lips, however, she snaps her mouth shut, and a dark countenance overcomes the girl. She stops coming to see their matches after that.

During one such visit, Alphonse wakes from a fitful sleep to find Sig hovering over him. The silent giant of a man simply pats his head, and Al cannot help but feel a certain warmth emanate from the small gesture. The boy is still a bit discomforted from his dream, though. Sig picks up on this and remains quiet but angles his head in just a way to let Alphonse know he is there to listen if need be.

"I— I had a dream."

Sig waits.

"Actually, I've had many dreams – every few nights or so. In my dreams," he pauses, taking a deep breath, "in my dreams, I'm with brother. But it's not exactly me; it's a different me. Kind of."

Al looks up, expecting to see confusion, pity, worry, or some mixture of all three etched upon the man's face, but Sig looks as peaceful as ever. Encouraged by this, he continues on. "The world is different. I'm the age I was supposed to be, and Brother is there, with his arm back. I don't always remember the details, but I know that we found a way to get both our original bodies back, like we always planned. Brother kept his automail leg, though…"

Sig allows the boy to ramble on until he falls back asleep. If nothing else, he can let him keep these small, fleeting moments of hope, even if they're only in his head.

.

Far away, a young man shoots up into a sitting position, drenched in sweat, and throws the covers off of himself. The momentum causes him to tumble out of his makeshift bed, the living room couch where he'd fallen asleep.

Another man enters the room. "What's wrong? Are you okay? I heard you fall!"

"I just had a dream is all." The one on the ground offers a cheeky grin that doesn't reach his eyes. The newcomer notices this.

"About..?"

Too tired to keep up a façade, his shoulders shake as he mutters, "I dreamt that you _died_, Brother, and somehow I was back to ten-years-old, and I didn't even remember our journey, and –"

The man places a calming hand on his shoulder with a look that conveys everything. "It was just a nightmare. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Don't ever forget that, Al."

.

.

.

_owaranai_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ughhhh, I'm so sorry this is so crappy. I know it's the first fic I've churned out in a while, but I honestly lost everything I was planning for this fic because I forgot about it for a few months. If I remember, I'll definitely update this. But, for now, Happy FMA Day.

Don't Forget 3 . Oct . 11


End file.
